Aces Wild Chapter 16-5
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Fanchapter of "Aces Wild" by The Siege Perilous. Lincoln and Lynn find themselves dealing with some pretty strange feelings when they go up to his room to read a homemade comic together. It's up to the two girls hiding under Lincoln's bed to help them out...or just make things worse. Whichever comes first.


**I don't think I need to tell anyone reading what **_**Aces Wild**_** is. This is a fan-chapter of that story approved by the Siege Perilous hermself. Despite the name, it doesn't really have anything to do with Chapter 16 of his story. It's just a reference that I know he'll get :smirk:**

**More Notes at the bottom.**

* * *

Some things in life you just don't see that often. You usually don't see a cute little deer eating meat. You usually don't see a man dressed up like Santa passing out Christmas gifts… on Easter.

And one thing you really don't often see is Lynn Loud Jr. staying inside on a beautiful sunny day.

Summertime was coming to a close, which meant days where the sunlight was just warm enough, and the breeze just cool enough, for that perfect equilibrium of temperature. In fact, while she was staying indoors, many of her sisters were outside enjoying the fine day. Her eldest sisters Lori and Leni, clad in skimpy blue and green bikinis (respectively) lay in their chairs and enjoyed the sunlight tanning their creamy skin-tones. And then there was Luna, dressed less provocatively, running around the yard with her hands cupped around her mouth as she called for a missing Sam. There was also Luan out front, enjoying a nice sandwich that seemingly never ended. It was strange to see Lynn – the most outdoorsy of all them – staying inside rather than putting on her cleats and tearing up the grass with her soccer ball.

But she had something more important in mind than sports: the creative arts! She had boundless energy bubbling up inside her, so she figured that maybe she could try getting out on a piece of paper instead of taking it out on the yard. Just this once, obviously. Just to be sure. It was quickly proving difficult, because as she tried to focus on drawing, she couldn't stop her foot from rapidly tapping against the ground like a jackrabbit's.

_Please go outside, _it begged her. _I wanna run, I wanna kick, I wanna do anything! Forget the comic and let's goooooooooo already!_

"Not until I'm done," Lynn muttered under her breath.

Thankfully, that wouldn't take too long. She plastered her tongue to her upper lip as she got to the last panel of the comic. Red colored pencil in hand, she started rubbing it on the paper to fill in a few shapes. She set it down, picked up an orange one, and did the same. A few more colored pencils met the same dulling fate, but it wasn't until she was done with the white one that she jumped into the air, clenched her hands into fists and hollered, "Woo! I'm done! Lynn Loud makes her debut into the world of drawing masterpieces, and the crowd goes wild she's so new and already so good! Raaaaa! Raaaaa!"

Her self-congratulation was cut short when she heard the sound of wood snapping. She cringed when she checked her hand and found the shattered pieces of the white coloring pencil. "Well… I mean, it's the white one. It's not that big of a deal. Yeah. Yeah..."

She put the splinters on the table. She'd deal with those later. Right now, she wanted to focus on the amazing comic she had just crafted. She looked the whole thing over, leafing through the pages, and if you had asked her, she would've humbly said that every single panel looked like a little Mona Lisa.

"Alright then," she said, "now there's nothing left to do except show it to… Lincoln..."

In an instant, all her bravado drained from her.

She glanced over at the living room, where she could see that familiar white cowlick bobbing over the sofa. Her face paled, then reddened. Her heartbeat thundered like wild horses on the prairie as she looked back down at the comic she had made. Glaring flaws in the story and artwork and the… _everything_ just seemed to pop out at her. Would he really like it? Would he tell her if he didn't? Or would he just pat her head and say something like "Well, you tried your best, sport"? Not that she minded him patting her on the head, but to hear something that condescending coming from him would be worse than if he just shredded it up in front of her.

The athlete looked back at the cover of the story. STRONG SUIT: SAVING EACH OTHER was plastered on top, with a picture of Ace Savvy and the Strong Suit below, looking at each other with triumphant smirks. And maybe it was just Lynn's pubescent mind taking the rein, but there was something about the half-lidded eyes and blushes and the way their bodies pressed together that seemed a little… you know… _suggestive._

"I knew I shouldn't have asked Lucy to help me out with this," she sighed. "She just threw in all this weird borderline-romance stuff."

Maybe Lincoln would like that…?

Lynn picked herself up and grabbed her comic. Her hands gripped it so hard it nearly ripped. She was going over there, going to submit her comic to Lincoln, and he was going to be so impressed and amazed that he'd kiss her… I mean, no, ew, gross, he was just going to give her a curt business-y handshake and publish her comic.

She made her way over to him. She considered just tapping his shoulder, but when she saw the TV was on, it was a chance for teasing she was not going to let go of.

Lynn, with her hands and comic behind her back, gracefully stepped in front of the screen, blocking out her brother's show. "Hey Stinkoln," she greeted.

"Lynn, get out of the way!"

"Aw, what's wrong with me standing here?" she asked, her voice dripping with faux-ignorance. "Wouldn't you rather look at your favorite sister than some dumb cartoon show?"

She leaned in, batting her eyelashes at him like a seductress. She was surprised to see him blush and glance away to the side. "N-No. Maybe. I don't know."

They stood at an impasse for a few more moments, before Lincoln finally sighed. He picked up the remote and shut off the TV screen behind her. "Okay, Lynn, what do you need? I'll only be your sparring partner if I get to put a cup on first."

Lynn shook her head. "No need to do that, little bro. This time, we're doing your nerd thing."

Lincoln's eyes lit up; Lynn couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing in the world. An eager smile curled onto his lips. "We're going to watch sci-fi movies together?!" he asked. The boy was bouncing in place.

"I was thinking more about… comics."

"Comics?"

"Yeah, comics. You know how you publish those Full Deck comics?"

"Full House Gang," he corrected. "Full Deck is something people tried to rename them as, but I think it sounds stupid, and Full House Gang is already good enou-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. The point is..."

She took a deep breath of self-assurance.

"...I wrote a comic. A-About Ace and Strong Suit."

She felt a little insulted when Lincoln blinked in shock. "You wrote a comic?" His tone was basted with disbelief. She thought about punching his arm extra-hard for that, but held herself back. Wordlessly, she nodded, and produced her comic from behind her back, and held it out for Lincoln to take. She felt like she was turning in an essay to a teacher; she didn't know if she did a good job or not, but she really wanted to impress.

Lincoln still looked like he couldn't believe it. He didn't think Lynn could even draw. The one time she drew a picture was of herself that time she got 300 wins at board games, and she made herself look like a lumpy potato with eyes. Did Lynn have a passion for drawing all this time? Or did she pick up the pen just to make this for him? Lincoln didn't know which one made him more embarrassed, but that didn't stop his cheeks from glowing red.

He began leafing through the pages, his eyes scanning the artwork. It… it didn't even look half-bad. A little rough and amateurish, sure, but she had a surprisingly great grasp on anatomy. Or maybe it wasn't so surprising. After all, Lynn could easily name every part of the human body. You need to know the names of the bones you're breaking, he supposed.

"Lynn… this is amazing," he said. "I can't believe you did this. I can't believe you… actually made a comic with my characters. Thank you."

The sporty girl beamed. Her smile looked really cute on her.

"Ain't you gonna read it now?"

Lincoln's blush reddened. "Uh… I would, but you know how I read comics… I promised Lola I wouldn't do it outside my room anymore."

"That's okay," Lynn chirped. "We can just go to your room."

"_We_?"

"Uh, yeah. I wanna get live feedback. Oh, and maybe you can even do a commentary over it. '_And there's Ace Savvy delivering the final blow. What's that? He passes the bad guy off to Strong Suit. She punches, she SCORES! Woooooooooooo!_'"

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that."

"You're no fun." She stuck her tongue out childishly. She then quickly retracted her tongue and blushed. Lincoln supposed she realized she shouldn't be blowing raspberries at her primary audience. Maybe. She was acting a little weird.

_Come to think of it, aren't you acting a little weird too?_

His internal voice was right. Normally, he wouldn't care if his sisters saw him in his underwear – he wasn't ashamed of his body, and it's not like he was completely nude – but for some reason, it felt different now. Not just around Lynn, but around everyone else. Ever since he wrote that Ace of Clubs comic, everything just seemed to spiral into this new weird… thing. Sometimes he felt like his sisters looked at him differently now, and he… well, he would be lying if he said he didn't feel some flutters when around them sometimes.

_Okay, I'm just overthinking this. _

"Alright," he said to Lynn. "Let's go to my room."

* * *

Up at the second floor, down the hall to a small room that had once been a linen closet, a blonde teenager was snooping around Lincoln's things. It wasn't Lori, nor was it Leni (those two were outside, don't you remember?). Her identity might be unclear until you notice the streak of cyan blue that colored a strand of her hair.

Sam Sharp was the name, and weird shipping antics were her game. They were so her game that she gave them a name: Sam-antics.

"I need to get that trademarked," she thought aloud as she tapped her chin.

The reason she was in Lincoln's room, very possibly in violation of the law, was because she wanted to indulge in said Sam-antics. She didn't even know what exactly she wanted to do, she just felt a burst of elfish mischief and immediately rushed over and scaled the side of the house until she slipped inside. It was a lot of fun, actually. So fun that when she found a ninja suit lying around, she put it on, ran outside, and hopped back into his room again!

Ah, fun times. She'd be sure to recount these stories to her Lunacoln godchildren.

She was in the middle of mentally picturing what Luna and Lincoln's children would look like (would they have brown hair or white hair? Or maybe a mix?) when her ears pricked at the sound of an approaching voice. It was muffled from behind the closed door, but Sam had spent enough time with the Louds to recognize the softly masculine voice of Lincoln Loud. "_Sam-antics time~_" she sang to herself. She rubbed her hands greedily as Lincoln audibly got closer… but she stopped when she heard a second voice.

And it sounded like… a _girl's_ voice.

_Oh shit, he has company! Dang it!_

Her head shot around the room, looking for a good place to hide. Eventually, she glanced down at the bed. Without any other options, she got down on the ground and rolled underneath the bed.

"Well, this wasn't how I saw things going… let me just stretch out here-"

"Hey, watch it."

"Oh, sorry."

…

"Wait… who said that?"

Sam turned to see that, to her complete surprise, she wasn't the only person hiding under the bed. By her side was a girl slightly younger than her, glaring at her with vicious anger in her dark eyes. Her hair was long and raven black, her skin was ashen and peppered with freckles, and she wore purple and gray attire to match her grim looks.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam hissed at the mystery girl.

"Ugh. My name is Maggie," the girl named Maggie replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here."

"And you should?"

"I know these people," Sam smartly retorted. "I have the right to break in."

Despite her limited mobility, Maggie managed a shrug. "I live here."

"You live here? With the Louds?" Sam blinked in surprise. "I've never seen you around."

"No." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Here." She then pointed towards a vent on the opposite side of the room. "Sometimes there."

Before Sam could find the words to reply to that, the door to Lincoln's room flew open, and both the light-haired and dark-haired girls quieted down. Their vision was limited by the darkness and low altitude of the bed's underbelly, so while they couldn't see the faces of the two Loud siblings that had just walked in, they could see their shoes. One was wearing black cleats, while the other wore white shoes. Sam made a mental note of that.

"So are you just going to stand and wait for me, Lynn?" Sam and Maggie heard Lincoln ask his guest.

"Pfft. Hell no, bro. I'm getting on the bed with you," Lynn replied.

At that moment, Sam felt her heart thump against the floorboards hard.

_G-Get on the bed together?! Oh come on, Sam, don't be too silly, it's probably nothing._

"Alright. That's… fair. Let me just take off my clothes first."

_Okay, that's not just nothing. That's _something. _That's toooootally something._

Her cheeks began to glow in the dark like a red flashlight. Was this… was this going where she thought it was? Were Lynn and Lincoln about to… no, no way, they were going to do that. It didn't mean anything that Lynn had just sat on the bed, her feet slightly crossed, while Lincoln was tossing his shirt to the ground. But if it was…

Well, Sam wasn't completely sure how she felt. She was mostly an Ace of Clubs shipper. But on the other hand… _Aces Wild: Her Strongest Suit _was one of her favorite issues of the comic. And she knew from the Strong Suit wiki page (from the Wiki she had helped create) that Lynn was the inspiration for the Strong Suit. To see some real life Ace and SS action… uhm…

"_This is going to be SWEET!_" Sam squeaked, a little too loudly.

Lincoln's ears twitched at the high-pitched sound. "Did you hear that?" Lincoln asked his older sister. Both Sam and Maggie covered their mouths. For a tense moment of silence, they knew they were at risk of discovery…

"It was probably nothing, bro. Come on, get on the bed with me."

Lincoln sighed. "Alright, Lynn."

With nothing but an underwear to cover his body, he got into bed by his older sister's side. Being naked in front of Lynn didn't usually matter that much to him, but right now, he felt a little awkward about it. He moved the comic to cover his body, which encouraged Lynn to laugh. "Come on, bro, you don't have to be ashamed of anything," she said, her voice unusually encouraging and soft. "Just lie down next to your favorite sis."

Nodding, he did. The two of them lay together, side by side, against the headboard. His naked body pressed up against her arm. When her skin touched his, it felt like static crackling. Lynn's freckled face pinkened, but then a soft smile came on her lips. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Let's get to it," she said. "And don't worry. Anything you don't understand, I'll explain to you."

_Anything he doesn't understand? _Sam thought. _She'll explain things to him? Oh my… is this their first time?_

"Okay, here goes."

He opened to the first page of the comic, but he tugged a little too hard on it. "Hey, be careful, don't rip it," Lynn told him.

_Don't rip it? Are they talking about condoms? Silly Ace, you don't need a condom. How else are you going to make a good and strong Strong Suit II?_

Honestly. If she wasn't so curious about where these curious teens would go from here, she would've jumped out from under the bed and told them that.

For a long while, no one said anything. Lincoln, Lynn, Sam, and Maggie were all quiet. One of them was humming, but Sam couldn't tell who. On the bed someone was shaking the mattress slightly, moving back and forth, and both of the teenage girls underneath felt the motions on their spines. Sam's imagination produced wild images: she imagined Lynn and Lincoln pressing their lips together, as he assisted her in taking off her jersey to reveal her sun-kissed skin to her brother's hungry eyes; she imagined Lynn bending over, slapping her rear as Lincoln grabbed her hips and pulled her into his crotch; she imagined them rutting on the bed, his hard cock flying in and out of her body, her hands covering her mouth to keep her from screaming while soft tears of pleasure rolled down her red cheeks…

_C-Come on, Sam, _she was even stuttering her thoughts, _there's no way that's happening up there. No matter how much I w-want it to._

Okay, it was official: Strong Suit would be her second Ace OTP, right after Night Club. Sorry, High Card, you're number three now.

What was actually happening was that Lynn was vibrating with impatience as she watched her brother's eyes roll over the pages. His expression changed repeatedly, so she didn't know if he liked it or not; if she should be happy or nervous or excited or something else. God, she wished he could just finish it up already. A lot of artists would bitch about someone skimming their work, but she wouldn't! She just wanted to hear that _Good job _from him.

"Hey Lynn, can you stop shaking? It's kinda hard to do this."

"No can do, Stinkoln. Not when I've got all this energy. Just… excited, you know?"

The siblings were spooked by a high-pitch squeal.

Maggie slapped Sam's arm. "_Be quiet!_" she growled as quietly as she could. "_You're going to get us caught!_"

"_I'm sorry,_" Sam hissed in turn. "_I just can't believe Ace and Strong Suit are actually doing the sex!_"

"_First off, if Ace was going to do the sex with anyone, it would be Eight of Spades. Second, they aren't doing the sex. You're just crazy._"

There was a pregnant silence, after which Sam, in classic Sam fashion, focused on the important issue:

"_You're a Spadesfag?_"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "_Uh huh. And so is Ace. He loves her._"

"_Nuh uh!_" Sam retorted. "_Night Club rocks his world._"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the emo. "_Clubtard,_" she hissed viciously.

The rocker felt her hand ball up into a fist. "_What did you call me?_" she growled. She was _not_ going to take that from someone who herofagged for the worst hero.

"Hey Lynn," Lincoln said, silencing both of his unacknowledged guests, "can you explain what's happening here?"

Lynn leaned over, putting her chin on her brother's shoulder. Her exhales circulated around his body, warming it. "Oh, simple." She pointed at the panel in question, at one of the evil robots' arms. "This guy is grabbing Strong Suit's boobs and throwing her across the room."

"I don't think that can happen, Lynn," Lincoln said uncomfortably. "Especially since you're- I mean, uh, Strong Suit's boobs are so..."

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "So what?"

"Nothing. I just don't think it's possible."

"Sure it's possible. Here, let me show you."

"Wait, Lynn, whaddyamean-"

Like a viper, her hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Using her Herculean strength, she pulled Lincoln's hand towards her chest. His palm landed flat on her right boob, and when it curved, his hand cupped her bosom. Lynn smirked proudly, having proven her point that someone could latch onto her breasts, until she looked at her brother's face.

His eyes were wide, his mouth was gaping, and his cheeks were hot enough to cook steaks on.

With a soft yelp, she pulled her chest away from his touch, and cradled herself. "S-Sorry," she said awkwardly, hating herself for sounding so weak. A drip of sweat rolled down her brow; she could feel her brother's confused, questioning eyes burning into her soul. But she couldn't even really focus on her brother; all she could focus on was the fleeting sensation of Lincoln's hand cradling her breast.

It felt good.

It wasn't supposed to, but it did.

"Lynn..."

She cringed at her brother's soft voice.

"Yes?"

He coughed awkwardly, then put on a facsimile of a smile. "...uh, you know there are better ways to demonstrate something, you know. Heh heh..."

"Right."

"...but, um, since you did show me that way… um, mind if I try again?"

Her brown eyes widened as they flew to meet his blue eyes. She scanned them for any sign of mockery or, worse, perversion. But she didn't find either of those things. There was curiosity – the kind of curiosity born from discovering something new and exciting and wonderful. It was hesitant but, at the same time, sure.

Her eyes twitched, and her face morphed into a grimace. "W-What? Get out of here, Pervcoln, that's disgusting. Can't believe you would ask me that."

Those words seemed to snap him out of it. "Y-Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "I don't know what… came over me."

_Dang it, _Sam internally cursed from underneath the bed. _Looks like I have to make things right._

Without any warning, she bucked her entire lower half. Her pillowy ass punched the bed, sending it upwards. Lynn and Lincoln were rocked; their bodies jumped into the air. Lincoln was sure it was an earthquake, and his simultaneous desires to protect Lynn and hold onto something led his hand to lash out in her general direction…

When they fell back down, Lincoln fell on top of his sister, and his hand clutched her blossoming breast.

She yiped femininely… but didn't flinch. She let her brother touch her. Their eyes met, and Lynn felt like she was falling into the wide, blue ocean the longer she gazed. Licking her lips, she offered a joke. "I guess I was right," she murmured with a smile. "You can hold onto someone's boob that way."

He couldn't argue with that. "Yeah, you were right," he chuckled.

"Of course I'm right."

He wasn't in a rush to remove his hand. If anything, he tightened his squeeze on her mound. Little painful tendrils shot through her. The tighter he squeezed, the more painful they became, but also the more rewarding it felt. Her nipple, erect and hard, was massaged by the pad of the boy's palm, even though her shirt. Suddenly, she wished she were naked like her brother, so that she could truly feel his hand on her skin.

His hardness rested in between her legs, right on her womanhood. Its heat burned through her clothing. Every time he moved, they both felt a tingling sense of bliss that Lynn knew all too well to be sexual. A responsible older sister would've thrown him off, but Lynn just found herself wanting to hold him closer. Strands of her chestnut hair fell near her eyes, and he brushed them away with his free hand.

Those next few moments they spent cradling each other felt eternal.

Eventually, sense came back to Lincoln, and he slowly got off his older sister, leaving the young jock as spilled out over the mattress as her long brunette hair.

"So..."

"So," the girl repeated.

He picked up the comic, pointed at it, and said, "Should I?"

"Yeah. I wanna see you read until the end."

The naked boy nodded, and continued to read silently. Nothing could disturb him – not even Lynn wrapping her arms around his torso and planting her chin on his shoulder. Her cheeks burned, and the heat radiated like an oil furnace, but Lincoln welcomed it as he reached the end.

The last page was different than the others. It was clear that most of her work went into this one. It was a splash page with a detailed city bathing in an orange sunset. And on top of the tallest building were Ace Savvy and the Strong Suit. Their costumes were scratched up, blood spilled from some of their wounds, and they both looked tired and messy. But what was most important about them was that they were holding hands, looking into each other's eyes, and leaning into each other.

Their lips hovered dangerously close to kissing.

Lincoln normally glanced at these large splash pages for a second or two before moving on. But here, he paused for nearly half a minute. When he closed the comic after that, he looked over to Lynn. Her fingers were crossed for luck. That made him laugh, for some reason.

"I loved it," he said truthfully.

She beamed. "Really?"

"The art's a little messy, but honestly, I could send this to be published right now and be happy with it. I loved it, Lynn. It was amazing."

She blushed hard, then tried to shake it off as no being deal. "Yeah, well, that's what you should come to expect from Lynn Loud. Amazing-ness." She thumped her chest as a show of pride… which was a bad move, given how sensitive it still felt. When she was doing reeling, she asked her brother, "So, uh, about this?" She gestured to her breast, and Lincoln started sputtering.

"Well, I… um, you know… sometimes… we just, er… I don't know."

"Oh. Okay. Just one last thing before I go."

"What?"

She grabbed his shoulders, and without a hint of a warning, closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and kissed her brother's mouth.

It was like a thousand fireworks went off in his head. Waves of surprise splashed over him, but they ultimately gave way to mutual desire. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the taste of her lips. His arms made their awkward way to her back, where he pulled her in and deepened their kiss. All the unsaid words they wanted to say to each other flowed from there, and heat exploded within them.

When they broke their kiss, broke the thin line of saliva that bridged their tongues, they both smiled at each other. "Let's chalk this up to experimenting with each other, huh?" Lynn said, even though they both knew it wasn't.

"Sure," he said. He smiled for his athletic sister. "You're the best, Lynn."

Her face turned red. "Y-Yeah, I know I am. But… you can be pretty cool, too. For a Lame-O."

He chuckled. He'd take it.

He threw on his clothes and suggested they join their siblings outside. Lynn, smiling heartily, agreed. The two dorks raced each other down the stairs, then raced to the front door.

A hand shot out from under the bed once the two siblings were gone. Sam Sharp pulled herself out, coughing as she dragged her face along the room's carpet. She dusted herself off, then gave Maggie a helping hand. Maggie got to her feet, and Sam giggled. "What?" the sullen girl asked.

Sam reached up and brushed through Maggie's hair. "Dust bunnies," she said.

"Ugh. Whatever." A spark of realization hit her dull eyes. "Hey… you saw what those two did, right? I mean, I can't believe you would make that happen."

"Maggie, Maggie, Maggie." Sam wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulder and drew her in. "I don't make anything happen. I just prod people who are in denial of how they really feel in the right direction. Like how my master goal now will be to make Luna, Lynn, and Lincoln all go down to the sandwich shop for their first date together! They're my new OT3!"

Her cerulean eyes gleamed with mad ambition, scaring even Maggie. Sam began to wander off, muttering and plotting to herself and cackling exaggeratedly like a cartoon witch. She closed the door behind her, leaving Maggie in a room that smell like the musk of incest.

"This is why I stay in the vents."

* * *

**I wanted to keep this spinoff chapter in the same spirit as siege's story, which meant that I had to make it M-rated while keeping the focus on humor and lime-writing rather than lemon. Hopefully this sufficed.**

**I honestly find Aces-Maggie to be an underrated character, and I made it a rule to use her in this story. Wouldn't have done it without her. There's a lot of potential with her, I feel, and I wanted to try writing for her... even if siege had to fix some of her lines for me.**

**I'm a bit busy with exams this month, so uploads will be sparser than usual. At least I got this one done. Uhhh... smash that like button if you like exam month.**


End file.
